La nuit du 31 Octobre 1981
by Sirilis
Summary: Chapitre unique qui raconte la dernière nuit d'une famille bien connue ... un pitit peu tristouille pr ceux qui aiment !


_**Disclameur :**_ Je me présente : J.K Rowling en personne !

Et non, dommage, je ne suis juste qu'une p'tite lycéene qui écrit des histoires ... j'ai emprunté 3 perso de "Harry Potter" et j'en ai fait un p'tit One shot .

_**Résumer :**_ La nuit du 31 Octobre, une famille maintenant bien connue dans le monde entier va connaître la fin de leur bonheur ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de vent en ce 31 Octobre à Gotric's Hallow. Le froid en revanche, était plus piquant et plus mordant que jamais . La lune était cachée par de gros nuages qui menaçaient de faire tomber la pluie sous peu de temps . Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était des rires d'enfants, qui étaient déguisés en une multitude de petits montres d' Halloween .

A quelques pas d'une très belle demeure, une étrange silhouette s'avançait dans la pénombre, sa cape frôlant le sol sans un bruit . Un groupe d'enfants du village voisin courrait vers lui, chacun voulant arriver le premier .

"Des bonbons ou des farces ! crièrent les premiers arrivés, présentant de petits seaux à la personne encapuchonnée .  
-Vous ne devriez pas être au lit à cette heure-ci les enfants ? leur répondit une voix glacée . Ce n'est pas bien de traîner dehors à des heures pareilles."

Les enfants, quelques peu intimidés et effrayés par cette voix restèrent figés sur place, ne pouvant répondre .  
C'est alors que l'homme enleva sa capuche et les enfants découvrirent son visage, sur lequel était affiché un rictus qui pouvait vous donner envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes . C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils ont fait . Les enfants, pris par la panique, avaient pris leur jambe à leur cou . Mais ce n'était pas se sourire démoniaque qui les avait fait fuir . Non . C'étaient les yeux d'un rouge écarlate, que l'on pouvait assimiler à deux petits orifices remplis de sang, et qui auraient pu faire pâlir un mort . Un mort, cet homme en avait l'apparence. Et seuls ses yeux rouge vifs certifiaient qu'il n'en était pas un .

"Joyeux Halloween sales petits moldus" murmura l'étranger dans un air supérieur .

Pendant ce temps, une jeune femme, avec des cheveux auburn et des yeux d'un vert étincelant, essayait de faire manger son bébé, qui au bout d'un quart d'heure accepta enfin d'enfiler dans sa bouche la petite cuiller que lui tendait sa mère .

Près d'eux, se tenait un jeune homme . Ces cheveux noir en bataille lui cachait délicatement une partie de son visage . Ses yeux étaient rieurs, et admirait sa famille ; son fils et sa femme . Qu'est ce qu'il les aimait !

Mais il savait au fond de lui que ce bonheur qu'il éprouvait ne durerai pas longtemps .

Ils étaient en guerre .

En guerre contre un puisant mage noir .

Un mage noir qui avait beaucoup d'espions avec lui .

Et l'un de ces espions racontait en détail la vie des Potter .

Qui ? James n'en savait rien, mais il était sur que se n'était ni Sirius, ni Peter, ni Remus. C'était impossible . Tous les trois étaient ses meilleurs amis. Ils donneraient leur propre vie pour sauver la sienne, et celle de sa famille. Il en ferait de même pour chacun d'entre eux.

_Et si un jour Voldemort était au courant du Fidelitas ? Ou pourront fuir ?_

Interrompant ses pensées morbides, il se dirigea vers sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras .

Cette femme, il l'avait aimée dès le premier regard, mais pour être avec elle, ça avait été toute une autre histoire ...

Après leur crise d'adolescence, de disputes ( surtout en 5ème année, où Lily s'était déchaînée contre lui ) ils avaient enfin réussit à se mettre ensemble. La guerre et la perte de leurs parents respectifs les avaient pousser à s'aimer encore plus fort . Et voilà le résultat ; un magnifique bébé d'elle . Bébé qui avait par ailleurs les yeux de sa mère . Yeux dans lesquels il pouvait se plonger des heures entières .

Elle sursauta , elle ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu rentrer .

C'est vrai qu'il rentrait tard en ce moment, tout ça à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres . Beaucoup de disparitions : moldues comme sorcières .

James était Auror, comme son père . Jamais depuis qu'il travaillait à plein temps il n'avait fait autant d'heures supplémentaires . Sans compter les missions pour l'ordre .

« James, tu as l'air fatigué, entendit-il .

- Fatigué peut-être, mais heureux de rentrer et de retrouver ceux que j'aime. »

Pour lui prouver, il embrassa fougueusement sa femme pour lui montrer encore une fois combien il tenait à elle.

Elle sembla s'en rendre compte et répondit à son baiser aussi fougueusement que lui .

James sentit ses lunettes glisser, c'était Harry qui voulait encore une fois jouer avec .

« Harry, laisse les lunettes de Papa tranquille … lui fit sa mère doucement, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres »

Cela l'amusait à chaque fois de voir Harry émerveillé par les lunettes de son père, ou d'une baguette magique .

Quiconque voyait cette petite scène de famille aurait vu tout l'amour des parents pour leur enfant et du bonheur entre ces trois là .

Mais malheureusement, seule une personne ne sembla pas s'en soucier .

Lord Voldemort voulait juste une chose, se débarrasser de cette famille, tout particulièrement du bébé d'à peine un an . Il était pour lui une menace à la vie éternelle .

« Tu crois vraiment que nous avons bien fait de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret ? J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment … demanda soudainement Lily.

- J'en suis sur, jamais Peter ne nous trahirai, il préférera mourir plutôt que de nous trahir . »

James semblait confiant, trop confiant même .

« Si tu le dit … je te fais confiance .»

Lily aurai préféré de loin que le professeur Dumbledore soit ce fameux gardien du secret, mais le fait que se soit un des Maraudeurs avait semblé important aux yeux de James. En qui pouvait-il avoir toute confiance ? En ses meilleurs amis, amis avec qui il avait tout partagé pendant toute leur scolarité, et même après bien sur ! Il faut dire qu'il voulait Sirius en Gardien du Secret, mais tout le monde savait qu'il était le meilleur ami de James. Alors pour diminuer les risques, il avait demandé à Peter .

Harry venait de s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère, il était le portrait craché de James, une touffe de cheveux noir pointait sur son crâne depuis ses premiers mois, et James en était fier. Il ne demandait maintenant plus que d'avoir une petite rousse aux yeux couleur noisette, comme les siens. Ce qui faisait bien rire Lily .

Pendant que la jeune femme en question montait à l'étage pour mettre Harry dans son lit, James regarda par la fenêtre du salon .

Il voyait les décorations d'Halloween qu'avait installées Lily pour les enfants moldus. Apparemment s'était une sorte de fête chez eux, pour récolter des bonbons .

Des enfants passaient dans la rue de Godric's Hallow et, voyant les décorations fonça vers la belle maison .

Ce n'était pas les premiers à passer, et James savait quoi faire maintenant . Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi des enfants de tous âges venaient sonner en disant " Un sort ou des bonbons ! " . Il en avait été déconcerté . Premièrement, les enfants ne pouvaient pas faire de magie aussi facilement, et qu'autant de moldus connaissent l'existence de la magie.

Encore une fois, Lily lui avait expliqué le pourquoi du comment des moldus et de leurs coutumes .

Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte avant que les enfants ne « somment » , leur donna un paquet de bonbons bien moldus (il ne manquerait plus qu'il leur offre des Chocogrenouilles !) . Ils eurent un grand sourire en voyant le paquet plein, et partis après avoir remercié le jeune homme .

James les regarda partir vers les voisins . A peine allait-il détourner du regard, qu'il entendit les enfants crier puis partir dans la direction opposée .

Pourquoi diable avaient-ils eut aussi peur ?

La réponse à sa question se montra . Un homme encapuchonné, avançait sur le trottoir d'en face .

_Merlin faites que se ne soit pas **LUI** ._

Mais de toutes évidences Merlin n'avait pas entendu ses prières, car au moment où l'homme fut éclairé par la lumière du réverbère, James aperçu son visage qui avait plus l'air d'une face de serpent que d'un être humain .

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ._

_Non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?_

Une question le frappa ; Peter les avaient-ils vraiment trahis ? Etait-il en sécurité ou massacré ?

Beaucoup de questions se bouscula dans la tête de James en une fraction de seconde, mais le plus important était la sécurité de Lily et Harry . Il devait les sauver .

Il couru au pied de l'escalier et cria aussi fort qu'il put :

« Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…. »

Un jet bleu jaillit et atteignit James . Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il fut soulevé brusquement du sol pour se retrouver ensuite affalé par terre .

« Bonsoir Potter, je vois que je viens pile au bon moment »

Il ria d'un rire suraigu, inhumain montrant qu'il prenait plaisir à imaginer ce qui allait se passer .

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, puis Lily apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Elle vit son mari sous la menace de la baguette du Mage Noir .

James avait sorti lui aussi sa baguette, mais jamais il ne survivrai seul … elle s'apprêta à le secourir, mais les cris de son bébé lui firent retrouver la raison .

Jetant un dernier regard à son mari, elle remonta aussi vite qu'elle le pu pour retrouver son bébé qui hurlait à s'en casser la voix . Lorsqu'il aperçut sa mère, il s'arrêta, comme s'il comprenait la situation .

Lily regarda son bébé droit dans les yeux, elle voyait James devant elle, James bébé, elle l'imagina grandir seul . Seul oui, mais vivant .

Elle le prit dans ses bras et vit une lueur verte qui provenait du bas de l'escalier, accompagné d'un bruit mat .

« … James … murmura -t-elle alors que les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues »

Il était mort, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, lui qui l'avait aimé depuis qu'il l'avait aperçut, lui qu'elle aimait par dessus tout .

« Harry, sache que je t'aime, que je ferai toujours tout pour toi même si je ne suis plus près de toi, mon bébé … je t'aime, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours …

- Que c'est touchant fit une voix qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, maintenant donne moi ce bébé, j'ai déjà tué ton cher mari … » Le Mage Noir venait d'arriver sans bruit au niveau du seuil de la chambre .

Lily lui coupa la parole en hurlant comme elle le pouvait :

« Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie ... je ferai ce que vous voudrez …

- Pousse-toi espèce d'idiote … Allez, pousse-toi …

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place … »

Elle posa Harry par terre, sous son berceau, de façon qu'il ne voit pas ce qui risquait de se passer .

Harry ne méritait pas de mourir, il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, James non plus … Elle devait le protéger comme James l'avait fait pour eux …

Son bébé … elle l'aimait tellement, il ne savait même pas marcher, ni dire un seul mot … il ne savait pas à quel point James et elle pouvaient l'aimer …

« Tuez-moi à sa place … murmura-t-elle encore une fois »

_Je veux mourir pour lui . Je suis prête à accueillir la Mort ._

Elle vit le seigneur des ténèbres lever sa baguette, jeter le sort mortel, et sa dernière pensée fut « Je t'aime Harry … » en voyant l'éclair vert se diriger vers elle .

Lily ne se sentie même pas tomber par terre. Elle était déjà morte .

Le Mage Noir se tourna alors vers le dernier descendant de la lignée Potter : Harry.

Le bébé s'était avancé de son berceau en voyant la lumière verte .

Le petit garçon ne bougeait pas, il ne criait pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur sa mère.

Il regardait son visage clos . Ce visage qu'il avait vu depuis toujours sourire, et qui était maintenant figé, à tout jamais.

Il ne reverrait plus jamais ce visage, mais ça il ne le savait pas encore .

Ce qu'il savait en revanche, ou plutôt ce qu'il se demandait, c'était pourquoi sa mère était tombée et qu'elle ne criait pas, qu'elle ne pleurait pas, et surtout pourquoi elle ne se relevait pas . Harry regarda encore sa mère, elle avait des larmes le long de ses joues, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche . Elle n'avait aucune réaction . Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le bambin soit dans tous ses états.

L'attention du petit Harry fut attirée par la voix du sorcier .

« A toi maintenant . Va rejoindre tes parents chéris … Avada Kedavra ! »

Le bébé regardait toujours la lumière verte qui venait vers lui . Un sourire, ou plutôt un rictus s'était formé au coin de la bouche du Lord Noir . Le dernier des Potter allait mourir sous ses yeux, et il serait débarrassé de cette fichue prophétie .

C'était ce qu'il croyait .

Le bébé avait détourné son regard vers sa mère au moment où le sort mortel le toucha en plein front .

Harry s'écroula sous la douleur qu'il éprouvait à la tête .

Ses pleurs se mêlèrent aux cris suraigus du Seigneur des Ténèbres . Les murs se mirent à trembler . Une ombre s'éleva .

Le Mage Noir n'était plus . Ou plutôt il n'en restait plus qu'un tas de chiffons noirs mêlés à de la poussières, ou de la cendres, difficile à dire …

Dans sa chambre, Harry pleurait. Il avait très mal à la tête. Du sang coulait d'une étrange coupure en forme d'éclair .

Un épais nuage noir s'éleva encore, à quelques mètres du sol, puis s'enfuit par la fenêtre entrouverte . La voix glaciale résonna une dernière fois dans la tête du petit garçon .  
Alors que les cris des voisins étaient de plus en plus nombreux dans la rue, Harry, qui avait cessé de pleurer, tendit sa main vers le visage de sa mère et lui toucha la joue .

« … Maaamman ... »

Ce premier mot se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre. Ce premier mot que ses parents n'entendront jamais. Ce premier mot qu'une mère rêve d'entendre quand elle voit son bébé. Ce premier mot qui lui était destiné, mais que jamais elle n'entendra prononcé par son bébé Harry, qu'elle chérissait plus que sa propre vie .


End file.
